Stabby Jack
Omenyaa's note: '''This is a transcript that Prosciutto With Horns and I made for the Stabby Jack pasta from MichaelLeroi's April Fools video. Please, enjoy it. The Stabbypasta I was never one for stories of the supernatural but that’ll change THAT night. The night was dark. Dark, as the darkest abyss. But, that wasn’t the darkest THING in the night. In the shadows of the dark night was a… Being… A creature… A MONSTER! This man has no names. This all steath ted as I was coming home from a party. Everyone diden’t want in to go. I’m very populer seventeen teen year old guy with tones of friend. As sad a everybody was to see as an ocean he goes “Was I will have had very need for tend thing to do tomorrow?” I was walking from the party through my town. When I left here, sounds you don’t here at night, a rustling scraping noises from the left. MY LEFT! I spun left so fast. So fast things were blur. All there was was a cat, but the cat was NOT scraping… So? Behind at me! I spun left fast to see. He looks like a man at first. Looks a at longer looks you can see it truly… ,Was no mans. He, because he looked male, stood an 6’ 8” with bored shoulders as he wore a green trench coat. His hair was black and long and on here his face it was a mask. The mask looked like metal with 2 (the number two) black holes for where the eye was… I was a brave guy ready for anything but I was not ready for this is. I ran from Tatwight with the black holes eyes. It’s stood there watching me with Thor’s eyes, marking me for later. He would let me run… For now, but he would come for me and soon… The nesd day, I wake up in my bed. What was that a dream? A nightmare? A night terror? Or was because I was drinking too mucht? I was seventeen teen but everyone said it was okay as I could handle any drinks and is better at it than lots of older guys. I was alway fun at parties so I goes out to lots of them but NO. I was not seeing thing becos I was hungover last night. It was real. The man. The the knife mask. The chase… All of it. What to do? How to face a horror like that thing? I am a strong guy, with lots of belts in fighting and have never lost a fight in all my lives but THIS. I NEEDed some answered and needed them now1 I must find out but how? So I hit it to the streets and looks for more querulous and answers and vying this monster to justice at all costed. I ask round all day at the usesal places for news, know who and what this thing maybes all. The outhors who looked in on this died. I felted a shiver of fear run round my spine at theses worlds new like that us stop a man that in his takes mak him think twice about going on bit it was too late. I we in ON THE GROUND FLOOR! I could not turn back around. Lurging '''downtown at night, on the moves to find that thing, I knew tonight was the night I would find em. The Mos ner. Time pass and before I knows it, it was dark night, past eleven clock. “Night oh, shit” I say The thing come out at dark and start runnning before it was to late. I knew now when I go to the one place I could find the friend, I will have justice. Now I’m here, can set up my traps for the thing. “Tha monster will never see THIS coming, haha” I said to myselfe. I have master trap skill I learned from Noah. You can live on the streets without skill like this and other moves. I was always toled. Some time pass, I’m rea d for you now. Come to me! Be for me it was IT sliding on the ground like a slider. For me, the traps miss. How? Too fast? But why? No, he must! I must run, get back before too late to escalate. Fuck. My leg. No, my leg no. Its hand are red blood red. With my leg blood, I can run. If I’m missing a lot of blood in my legs. “SHIT” I say. I roll over in my back to stop the blooding. He on it come over and stand over me. ABOVE ME! He stand and looks down. And as I looked up into that blank steel mask, Stabby Jack reached up and slowly took it off. My breath froze. Under the mask was a sight that send chills up my spine. It was your mom sucking my dick. Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Shok ending Category:Read by MichaelLeroi